Fallen Angels
by Dez Freeman
Summary: Kagome sealed the well and returned to her era. There, she finds she;s missing a piece of herself. How will she cope when, after joing her cousin to defeat the opposers in the new Dark Tournament, she finds her old friends on an opposing team? How can a girl choose between killing her friends and loved ones and allowing her family and teammates to be slaughtered?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. First story up since my last account from when i was a kid. Re-read that and had some major writer's reflection. Lol. I almost didn't recognize it. **

**Hope everyone enjoys this one. One crossover I enjoy is Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the makings of my own ideas. Characters and original shows belong to their original creators.**

Kagome walked into her bedroom to get ready for her big day. After finding and piecing together the remaining shards of the Shikon Jewel, Midoriko had come to Kagome and told her of the shredding between the dimensions. Kagome had to participate in the seperation of the dimensions and close off the well to preserve the balance and keep the world from splitting apart.

Today was the day Kagome would leave to go get her diploma. She would be strong. She wouldn't cry. Most of all, she wouldn't break down in front of anyone. Kagome got ready and left to go meet up with her friends before the ceremony. Her hair was tied up in a high pony-tail while her makeup was dark. She wore dark blue eye shadow and black eyeliner. Her wardrobe had changed in recent months. She adorned a black spaghetti-strap top with dark blue, form-fitting jeans. She wore plain, black sneakers out of habit due to always being chased by something. Kagome grabbed her satchel and went through it to look for her cell phone. She'd gotten just the day before. She figured, since she'd be in the modern era permanately now, she needed to re-accustom herself with modern technology.

Upon arriving at WacDonalds, Kagome took a deep breath as she prepared for "normal" conversations. She missed being in the Feudal Era. She fit in better there. Ironic, isn't it? That a girl can fit in better in a completely different time period than her own.

Kagome heard her name being called. She turned to see her friends sitting at a table. "Kagome! We got your order for you!"

Kagome sighed. Maybe this was how her life would proceed. Wake up. Pretend your smile is real. Talk to people who don't notice it's fake. Assimilate. Then repeat.

She walked over and sat with her friends. She noticed her food was odd. Since becoming a Kitsune, Kagome had developed a taste for rawer foods and more meat. Well, she was a half-breed. She was still a Miko, which helped her mask her demonic energy, allowing her to stay in this dimension. There was no others of her kind. She needed to have that demonic blood to age with her other half, though. He was everything to her. So why wouldn't she want to age like he did so they'd have a longer life together? If she'd known about the recent outcomes prior to the situation, Kagome would've just stayed human so she could die earlier and not have to suffer as long. There was a part of her missing and nothing, and no one, could ever fill it. Why did fate have to be so cruel?

At the graduation ceremony, Kagome stood in the back, against the wall, and crossed her arms. Instead of interrupting everyone and just walking up, she quietly waited. All of her work would've been for nothing if she didn't get this one piece of paper.

Once her name was called, Kagome, who was the only one not in a gown, walked up to the front of the stage area, grabbed her diploma, and walked out. She didn't wait. She didn't stay. She didn't even bother speaking to anyone. What was the point?

She went out to the park to sit on the swing and clear her head. Just as she was in a peaceful state of mind, Kagome felt something approaching her. Kagome looked up, despite her tears, and saw a familiar woman standing in front of her. "S-Sango?"

The young lady stared in disbelief. "I'm sorry. You must be mistaken. My name is Saiyo. Are you okay?"

Kagome sadly smiled. She must be Sango's reincarnation. Wiping her tears away, she replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. I thought you were someone I used to know."

Saiyo sincerely smiled. "Oh, it's really no problem. Come on. Let's go get a burger or something."

Kagome stood up and followed her new friend. "I'm Kagome, by the way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks so much for the reviews. Every opinion and review counts and I love the fact that there's someone who likes my story. ^_^**

**Same disclaimer: I own none of the characters and all rights to the shows belong to their respective owners. All I own is the plot to my writings and imagination.**

It was a week before Kagome found a job. She was now working as a cashier at a local clothing store. She noticed something about herself. Every time she saw a couple come in to do some shopping, she felt a piece of her slowly wither away. Each and every time it happened, Kagome remembered a time with the one she'd decided to spend her life with. He'd been left in the past, along with the others.

Kagome rang up a customer's order. "Will that be all today?" Then she looked up. Her heart nearly dropped. It was a carbon-copy of Kikyo.

The girl's face lit up. "Kagome! Oh, it''s so good to see you! How's your health?" Kagome wanted to smack the girl. She was too cheery.

Kagome sweat-dropped. "F-fine. Umm, can I ask who you are?" SHe finished bagging the clothes and set them in front of the lady in front of her.

She replied, "It's Kanoko. Don't tell me you've forgotten your own cousin." Kanoko grabbed the bag and paid the total.

Kagome was taken aback. Cousin? No wonder. Kikyo's half of the soul must've automatically gone to the Higurashi family. Must be fate. "No. Of course not, Kanoko. I must be having an off day. I'm sorry."

Kanoko waved and turned to walk out. Before she left, though, she turned and exclaimed, "Oh, by the way, don't forget to RSVP to my wedding. Next month, I'll be Mrs. Nakago Miyahabi."

Kagome had no idea what just happened. She had a cousin. Her cousin was getting married. She was also as chipper as a freaking bird. Man, that was annoying.

After work, Kagome decided to walk to the park. She didn't know why but she felt drawn to it for some reason. It was almost as if something was going to happen.

On her way there, however, she heard screaming. "You idiot! How could you let him get away?!"

The other voice, a feminine one, yelled, "Well, how was I supposed to know he would pull out a fire whip?! Huh?!"

Kagome muttered to herself, "Kouga?" She continued walking in the direction of where the voices sounded. She was right. It was Kouga and Ayame. They were in modern clothing and everything.

Kouga was yelling like an idiot while Ayame instantly stopped when she saw Kagome. "Kagome? Oh, my god! Kagome!" She ran over and nearly knocked her over in a hug.

Kagome was a bit shocked, to say the least. She hadn't been expecting that reaction. Just as she caught her breath after Ayame let her go, she saw Kouga in a state of shock. "Um, hi." She gave a small wave.

Kouga was near tears. "Kagome, what are you doing here? You disappeared over 500 years ago..." He was talking more to himself than anyone else. Reality hadn't hit him yet.

Kagome gasped. "Y-you remember?!" She hugged him tight, and Ayame, too.

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "Of course I remember. Me and Ayame joined the human defense in Demon World not too long after you left. You're the reason we don't hunt humans anymore. What would possibly make you think we'd forget?"

Kagome backed up. "I've been hanging out with a girl who looks exactly like Sango. I think it's her reincarnation. When I was at work earlier, Kikyo's reincarnation showed up claiming to be my cousin. Why wouldn't I have a hard time believming it?"

Ayame said, "That's tough"

Kagome nodded her head. "No doubt. If anything, I'm more than happy to know I have someone familiar here who actually knows whats going on."

Kouga's phone rang. "Yeah. No. Dammit, Dogboy! Why do we have to do it?! FINE!" He turned and sighed. "Orders from Sesshomaru. We gotta go. Like, now. Sorry, Kagome. If we don't go, our asses are on the line. In the middle of a crisis, ya know."

Kagome shook her head. "No. I don't know. I don't know anything that's been going on. I don't even feel like I fit in here in my own time. What's the crisis?"

Ayame sincerely smiled. "We'll explain when we're done. Here." She gave her their numbers. "Call us sometime."

Kagome nodded as she watched them run off. They must've been concealing their demonic speed since they were in Human World. Smart. It still didn't make her feel better. Then she felt it. The first threatening demonic energy approaching since her arrival. Sudedenly, Kagome felt alive again.

She started running until she found the source of the energy. It was eminating from a nearby allyway. The thing looked human exept for the fact that it had a lizard-shaped face and a long tongue hanging out as it started to devour it's victim. Kagome instantly released a small amount of her miko energy to stop him. He looked over to her after releasing his victim. The man fell to the ground and was instantly knocked out. The lizard demon transformed into a large, scaly being that roared with rage.

Kagome smirked as she felt herself finally feel something familiar. She felt life coarsing through her veins. She felt, oddly, at home. It wasn't for the reason others might think. She really hated violence. It just reminded her of him. He was the only one who could console her when she was hurting. He was the only one who knew her enough to calm her down, even when she was beyond the point of no return. He was also the one who had been able to captivate her in every way possible. Then he was torn away from her. If Kagome had the chance right now, she'd go back to the Feudal Era and never let him go. In doing so, the dimensions would be torn apart, ultimately destroying everything in existence. Compared to this pain, what were a few split hairs?

The monster went to strike her down. So Kagome used her kitsune side to jump high into the air and strike a childish amount of miko energy to her opponent. She just had to blow off some steam. Maybe slaughtering a demon would fill some of the void.

The monster spit an acid-like goo all over where Kagome had just been. If she hadn't landed when she had, she'd be goo herself. In a blind rage, Kagome blasted a lethal amount of energy towards the heart of the beast. He moved and only caught a sliver of it. He turned and went to step on the small girl before being thrust back into a brick wall, shattering all remains of any brick or concrete. A force of bright, blue light dissipated any remains of what used to be the demonic beast. Kagome looked over to see who'd saved her in her moment of misjudgement. "Y-Yusuke?!"

Yusuke helped her up to her feet. "Don't even tell me that was your energy we felt?!"

Kagome noticed her cousin's voice level hadn't dropped in all the years since she'd seen him. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You idiot! I had him! I was just blowing off steam! When the hell did I say it was okay to save me?!"

Yusuke took a step back in slight fear. He knew Kagome's temper. If it hadn't changed since they were kids, he was in trouble. Kuwabara came running into what was left of the alleyway. Catching his breath, he exclaimed, "Urameshi, we have a problem. I think we miss the-oh. Never mind." He'd seen the damage.

Yusuke didn't pay him any mind. Instead he fought with his cousin. "Ya know what?! From where I was standing, it looked like you were about to be crushed by a damn foot! So, you're welcome!"

Kagome got closer. "I never thanked you!"

Yusuke got in her face, just like she did to him. "I know!"

Kuwabara sweat-dropped. "Um, did I miss something here?"

They both turned and yelled, "No!", before continuing their fight.

After Kuwabara finally convinced Yusuke and Kagome to settle down before drawing a crowd, they all went to a local diner and caught up. Kagome and Yusuke pretty much forgot they even fought. Funny how things work out, isn't it?

They waited until Kurama met up with them before going back to Yusuke's place. Hey, why not? They were all in the same area, right?

Hiei sat in the tree outside the diner. He opened a telepathic connection with Kurama. 'Watch out when you get here, Fox. It seems as though we have a new addition to the group. Yusuke's cousin seems to have miko powers. I'm also detecting a hint of fox. Any explanations?'

Kurama, who was walking towards the diner's location, responded after thinking for a moment. 'No, I can't think of any reason to be alarmed. It could be another demon's energy getting crossed with your reading.'

Hiei grinded his teeth. 'No, I'm sure. She's not normal.'

Kurama chuckled. 'Okay, Hiei. I'll keep an eye out.'

As Kurama got nearer to his destination, he caught a familiar scent, which awakened Youko. Youko screamed in his head. 'Go! Now! It's her!'

Kurama rolled his eyes. 'You're such a pervert. You know that?'

Kurama felt Youko get strong enough to temporarily take over his body. "Dammit, I told you to go and you wouldn't go. I haven't caught that scent in over 500 years and I'm not gonna waste any time!"

Kurama sighed. 'You've officially lost it, Youko. That sneaky way of thinking must've finally gotten to you.'

Youko replied, 'Yeah and you were more than willing to use it to your advantage, Red'

He ran as fast as he could in Kurama's body. He'd only had enough energy to take over the mental control, not to fully transform. Plus, it would've been very bad if a bunch of humans witnessed it. He might have had to kill them.

Kurama simply stated, 'Yeah, and if you would've done that, you would've most likely gotten us both in trouble because of your temper.'

Youko sadly smiled. 'Yeah, and, as far as I'm concerned, Red, right now, I couldn't care less. She's here."

Kurama was at a loss. As long as he'd known Youko, he'd never caught even a hint of any particular woman being mentioned. Aside from the perverted stuff, Kurama had no clue.

As Youko, in Kurama's body, entered the diner, he finally saw her. 500 years of being alone and here she was. When their eyes met, Kagome stared in confusion when he walked over to the table. "Hi. Have we met?" She meant it sincerely, although she did have a sense of deja vu.

Youko fell to the ground, mortified. His first big chance at reconciliation: shattered beyond repair. Reason: apearances apparently meant a quicker reaction to noticing the love of your life walking through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there again! I'm so happy to have reviews. ^_^ They're very encouraging so thank you all so much! **

**Disclaimer: Same as in the last couple of chapters..I only own my own plot etc.**

Yusuke crouched down by Kurama to see what just happened. "Yo, I think he's waking up. Kurama, what the hell was that?"

Youko got up and couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome. He'd married her by demonic terms over 500 years ago and she didn't recognize him. Well, he did look like a red-headed school boy. But still!

Kagome gasped as she saw his eyes. "Y-Youko?!"

Youko stared on in disbelief. "Wow, Kags, it took ya that long? I'm hurt." He didn't have the chance to say anything else as the small-framed girl was squeezing the life out of him in an instant.

Kagome cried as she held onto him. "Youko, what happened to you?!"

Youko just held onto her. "You really don't wanna know. So, this is what era you're from. I knew there was something important about this time." He chuckled to attempt to lighten the mood.

Kagome smacked his chest and looked up to meet his eyes. "How can you be so light-hearted about this? It's been over a week! I sealed off the well and felt like I nearly died!"

Youko sadly contemplated telling her the truth. "Kagome, you really don't wanna start a debate with me on this. I spent over 500 years, not weeks, years, without you. I'm pretty sure I'll win."

Kagome stopped crying and smiled when she saw his smirk. "I thought I'd never see you again, Sugarpop."

Youko's face instantly went blood-red. "Kagome!"

Yusuke busted out with laughter. "Sugarpop!" Then Youko shot him a cold look. He still couldn't help it.

Hiei came into the diner. "Hate to break up this hearty reunion, but you 2 are disgustingly familiar with each other." He crossed his arms.

Yusuke thought for a moment. "Yeah, you're right." He turned to Kagome. "Care to explain, dear cousin of mine?"

Kagome laughed. "Sure, Yusuke. Actually, I was wondering why you guys were so comfortable with laughing at my mate."

Yusuke's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Your wha-?!"

Kagome put a finger to her chin to think for a second. "Well, I guess you could call him my husband but we're married by demon law. So, I think, in all technicalities, you could actually call him my husband."

Kuwabara's jaw fell open. "Youko's...married?! When did this happen?!"

Hiei glowered. "Not that this isn't touching, I'm sure, but we have more pressing issues at the moment. The fact that she's here means you have a liability now. You need to fix that before anyone finds out."

Youko mock-laughed. "Um, well, you see-"

Kagome cut him off. "As long as no one from the Feudal Era shows up or is still alive, we should be fine. When we were there, everyone knew. It was like an epidemic when we entered a village."

Hiei growled. "You just signed your own death warrant, Fox" He walked out and disappeared by jumping up into the nearest tree and running for his next destination.

Yusuke asked, "What do we do?"

Youko shrugged. "Nothing. I'm not losing her again."

Yusuke responded, "Yeah, but Hiei does have a point. What will they do if they find her? I mean, things have changed since you guys were together and demons now aren't above killing her in cold blood just to spite you, Youko."

Kagome spoke up. "Anyone wanna explain to me what's going on here? I am capable of making a decision, you know. Besides, what's changed?" Kagome turned towards Youko and crossed her arms. "What did you do?"

Youko sweatdropped. "Dammit. How does she always know?"

Yusuke patted him on the shoulder. "And you tamed her temper? It's been nice knowin ya."

Kuwabarastepped back when he saw the look in Kagome's eyes. Her energy level jumped up in an instant.

Youko gave Kagome a quick kiss and said, "Gotta go, Dear. Bye." Then he gave Kurama Control of his body back.

Kurama looked dumbfounded. "Um, my name's Shuichi Minamino. They call me Kurama. I take it you scared Youko into hiding."

Kagome was speechless. "What...the...HELL?!"

Everyone volunteered Kurama for telling Kagome what had happened in the last 500 years since she left. Kagome just sat there, speechless. All of the horrific things Youko did was because of her. How could she have caused so much carnage?

Kurama finally said, "Keep in mind, Kagome, he was in unbelievable pain. Honestly, before today, I hadn't known the reason he didn't care about another soul. Apparently, you were very important to him. Especially if he was willing to revert back to how he was before he met you. You really changed him. I'm not sure about all the details but, judging from today's reaction, it had to have been drastic."

Kagome spoke after a minute of silence. "I caused this. I'm at fault for what happened."

Kurama touched the top of her hand on the coffee table. "No. He just-"

Kagome snapped, "As his wife and the cause for his rampage, I hold the responsibility! I left him in a world where I promised I'd be and I left!"

Kurama sipped his tea. "It wasn't your fault. It really wasn't. No one blames you."

Youko was present for the whole situation. 'Don't touch my woman, you perv!'

Kurama snapped, 'Can you focus for one minute, you deaf moron? She's hurting.'

Youko yelled, 'I know that! There's nothing I can do now, though!'

Kurama simply stated, 'Then do something about it.'

Youko went silent. 'She really can be scary when she wants to be.'

Kurama chuckled. 'The great Youko Kurama is scared of a girl? How the mighty have fallen'

Youko sweatdropped. 'She's not someone to take lightly when you wanna piss someone off...'

Kurama said, 'I take it you know from experience?'

Youko sighed. 'There really are some things you just have to see to believe...'


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is going to be a bit different. It's going to take a slightly different turn so we can ease into a bigger part of the story while also introducing a new character. It won't really connect to the previous chapters until my next update.**

She walked away from the forest to approach the river. A cold look adorned her slender face. Her eyes were lifeless. Her frame was small but firm as she rinsed the blood from herself. It was everywhere. You'd have thought she'd bathed in a river of blood.

The sweet, metallic scent filled her nose as she thought back to what had happened. It was a massacre. There was no other choice. Yet again, she was forced to kill. I guess training for one dark moment to prevail above all others took a real toll on someone. How could it not? She was 16 and, still, she had yet to really reach her goal. She was still sloppy. It was still a rookie move.

The young girl's phone rang. She let it ring for a minute so she could gather her thoughts before answering. She knew who it was. She knew what he wanted. "Yes?"

The male voice on the other end stated, "Get here. Now."

She sighed. "Lord Sesshomaru, I just finished with one mission. I'm not even cleaned up yet."

He snapped, "That's because you're sloppy. Kanoko, if you're not back here in a reasonable amount of time, you're being put on watch. I really don't think you want that, now, do you?"

Kanoko sighed again. "No, My Lord. I'm sorry. I'll be there within the hour."

Sesshomaru's tone didn't change. "Good to know I have a student worth paying any attention to."

Kanoko rolled her eyes. "Yes, Sir. Thank you."

He hung up on her before she put her phone away. "Dammit!" Now she had to hurry. She couldn't even was off her clothes. Kanoko only had time to wash her face and run. Her boss meant business and she really didn't want to piss him off. She knew what happened to those who disobeyed him but she really couldn't regret joining him. She'd practically begged him to teach her. She was only 10 at the time. He must've taken pity on her. Otherwise, there was no way Sesshomaru would've taken a child in. He was widely known as a strict lord. He was often known as a ruthless killer but Kanoko knew the truth. She'd seen him with his family. He was especially kind to his daughter, Yuki. She was his world. He hated being caught being fatherly but he couldn't deny her anything. Sesshomaru really had at least a part of him that was soft. The main part he showed, though, was cold, dark, and fearless.

Kanoko couldn't wait to get home, even though she dreaded her next orders. Her best friend, Yuki, would be there. Kanoko was able to live in the castle because of her. She owed that girl everything.

Upon arriving home, Kanoko found there was a certain air to the place that reminded her of a calm, spring day. It was odd. She went straight into defensive mode and hid in the shadows to sneak into her own home. A figure approached her without knowing it. She leaped out and cut his throat. Kanoko stood up straight as a light caught her eye. "Dammit, it's not like I don't have enough blood to wash off..." She followed the light and barged into the room.

There was a dining table against the wall loaded with all assortments of food and sweets. There were streamers and balloons everywhere. Yuki tackled Kanoko in a hug. "Kani! Look!" She stood next to her awestruck friend. "It's all for you. Dad told me to plan a party to celebrate."

Kanoko asked, "Celebrate what?"

Sesshomaru appeared from out of nowhere with a glass of wine, she presumed. "You're new status here. You're now officially a member of the Inukais. You've also reached such a high combat and leadership status in such a short time, I'm giving you a trial run leading the training of the new recruits. You're in charge. Don't let me down."

Kanoko watched as he walked away. Yuki leaned forward with her hands behind her back. "Don't let him fool you. He cares."

Kanoko nodded her head to acknowledge her friend but she couldn't shake the forboding feeling she had that told her something horrible was about to happen.


End file.
